La risa de tus ojos
by Mistakeland
Summary: Jasper&Alice. Jasper suele tomar la mano de Alice cuando ella está teniendo una visión. Regalo para Jul-Jul.


**Back:**

» Para Jul-Jul, por ser adorable, y porque tiene manías.

* * *

**La risa de tus ojos**

_«Podría vivir sin ti,_

_pero dejaría de sentir_

Suele entrelazar sus dedos fríos con los suaves y pequeños de ella, suele acompañarla con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada al mundo vago, impreciso y cambiante del futuro. En espíritu está todo el tiempo, abrazando su cuerpecito frágil, protegiéndola con todo lo que tiene, arriesgándose a una mordedura, y otra, y otra más. Le daría su vida si se lo pidiera, porque ya tiene su alma malograda y el corazón, lleno de marcas de guerra y lágrimas que no pudo llorar, acompasa sus latidos a su — casi — infantil respiración.

(Jasper adora a Alice, tanto como para intentar reprimir sus instintos, como para oponerse entre ella y el menor peligro).

Porque ella es risas, esperanzas, cariño y familiaridad. Caricias lánguidas, paseos en el bosque, abrazos de improviso, amor de verdad. No como María, que se limitaba a usarlo, parándose al frente de un ejército, con la ambición torciéndole los labios. No como aquellas mujeres que apenas y recuerda de su vida humana, arrastradas frente a él por una mirada de reojo y la placa brillante, enseñando su rango militar. No como una vampiresa cualquiera, salvaje, indómita, una fiera que juega a dejarse dominar. Es Alice, simplemente. Alice, cabello corto, estudiadamente desigual, ojos claros, sonrisa sincera y paso grácil.

(Jasper conoce cada uno de los detalles de Alice, porque lleva su imagen grabada en la memoria, porque siente, más que ningunas otras, las cicatrices que ella roza con la punta de los dedos en mitad de la noche, formando un nombre que nunca puede olvidar).

La aprieta fuerte, desde luego. La trae de regreso, la acerca a este mundo, la mantiene atada al suelo. Porque Alice es tan pequeña, tan perfecta, tan risueña, que podría volverse de viento y alejarse antes de que se de cuenta. Y no podría vivir con eso, porque ella tiene todo lo que es en la palma de su pequeña mano, porque su motivación son sus besos y su apoyo, sus caricias. _Fuerte_, muy fuerte, para mantenerla junto a él para siempre.

(Para siempre, bonitas palabras. Se lo murmura al oído cuando hacen el amor y suele repetirle que la va a querer para siempre. Alice se ríe, y dice que puede estar segura de ello).

La abraza, la aprieta, le toma de la mano y le besa el cuello, sentándola en su regazo, sintiéndola lejos y cerca. Aburrido, desesperado, ansioso. Temeroso de que un día no vuelva, igual que antes de conocerlo. La toma de la mano porque se imagina que quizás ella preferiría quedarse encerrada en su mente que paseando entre árboles y hojas con él, corriendo durante horas y horas, llenándole el pecho de su risa. La siente para no olvidarla, porque no lo soporta.

(Vacía, desmadejada, olvidada. Igual que una muñeca, cuya dueña ya es demasiado mayor para esos juegos y la abandona en un rincón. Y deja que se empolve, junto con los recuerdos).

Porque Alice se ve pequeña, pálida y fría. Porque en esos momentos Jasper se olvida de lo preciosa que es, de lo perfecta que parece. Y ve sólo un cuerpo frágil, una sonrisa olvidada y unos ojos vacíos. Y se la imagina así, para siempre. Y algo le aprieta el pecho y se le forma un nudo en la garganta. La mira fijamente, sin respirar — lo necesite o no —, inclinado hacia ella, esperando que vuelva, llamándola en su mente. Viviendo sin vivir realmente.

(Porque no cuenta si Alice no esta, porque aunque no pueda olvidar, Jasper manda a segundo plano los momentos que pasa en soledad).

Jasper suele entrelazar sus dedos con los de Alice cuando ella está teniendo una visión, porque la ve igual que una muñeca de trapo, con una mueca en los labios, los ojos apagados y no puede soportarlo. Porque sabe que Alice está en alguna parte, porque aquella no es. Porque la quiere con los ojos llenos de risa, porque prefiere atraerla lo antes posible.

(Porque es común que vayan juntos, porque ahora sabe que no existió realmente cuando no la conocía. Porque, de cierta manera, comenzó a vivir cuando su corazón dejó de latir).


End file.
